Wreck-It-Ralph Oneshots
by MWolfL
Summary: Series of oneshots that are connected to my main Wreck-It-Ralph stories. The first story contains my headcanons behind Ralph, Fix-It-Felix Jr, and Vanellope's parents.
1. Origins of The Parents

A.N. This is the first of a series of Wreck-It-Ralph oneshots I'm going to be posting. However I won't be posting all of them at once because some take place after certain other stories that I've written. Also I'm going to leave this collection as In-Progress for now, in case I get more oneshot ideas in the future.

Suggestions are welcomed but please make them as 'canon' to my stories as you can, otherwise I won't use it. At least not in this collection, if I like the suggestion enough I might put it into a different oneshot collection but I'm not making any promises. Also be patient if I don't use your suggestion right away, because sometimes I get writer's block about an idea and put it off for a long time.

Ralph's dad, Wreck-It-Raeburn, had been a wrecker who was respected. Raeburn had worked in demolition, using his hands instead of tools. Ralph, when he was a kid, admired his father and wanted to grow up to be like him. He even took up his dad's nickname. Sadly Ralph didn't become the kind of wrecker his dad was, but he was glad that his dad didn't live long enough to see that happen. Raeburn had died in a demolition accident a few months before Ralph got his role as the bad-guy in Fix-It-Felix Jr.

As for Ralph's mom Bake-It-Brenda, she and Felix's mom Cook-It-Kimberly were cooks who owned the same bakery. In fact they had even been partners and characters in a previous game: Cook 'n' Bake. The purpose of the game was to follow a recipe until you created the called-for dish. It had been one of the first games and obviously had been created by the same company that created Fix-It-Felix Jr: TobiKomi. While Kimberly's role was to read the recipe and interact with the player Brenda's role was to get ingredients, but she had a secondary role too. If you messed up the recipe too much she would lose her temper and toss the ruined batter away, allowing you to start over. Each level had limited ingredients, so you could only play each level a certain number of times before Game Over.

However it wasn't a well known game because it had never actually been released. The limited graphics made it hard to do well in the game, mostly because you sometimes couldn't tell what was what. This caused test audiences to make mistakes like adding salt instead of sugar and vice-versa, which made them frustrated. So the game was scrapped and TobiKomi worked on new game ideas.

Fix-It-Felix was the second one and was more successful, successful enough to spawn a sequel even. The purpose of Fix-It-Felix was a dual-player role. One player played Raeburn and demolished condemned buildings while another player played Felix Sr and tried to fix the condemned buildings before they could be demolished (the buildings used were special old buildings that Felix Sr wanted to turn into historical landmarks).

Fix-It-Felix Jr was the sequel of course, and also the third game TobiKomi made. In honor of their first two games they made Felix Jr and Ralph the sons of Kimberly and Felix Sr and Brenda and Raeburn respectively. Outside those who worked for TobiKomi, only those who looked up the info online or had the manual for the game actually knew about the moms.

The original Fix-It-Felix games never lost popularity, but the consoles wore out and had to be scrapped. Old fans who could afford them did buy some old consoles and fixed them up though. Mr. Litwak was one of the ones who had an old console in his house, in fact it was the very one that used to be in his arcade before it wore out. His daughter Atara, who was really good with electronics and could fix or update a game within minutes, was the one who restored the old console. However only she, her kids, and Litwak were allowed to play it so that it would last longer, no one outside the family even knew they still had it. Litwak couldn't call Atara for updates and repairs in his arcade all the time though because it wasn't her job, it was more of a hobby. Meaning she was often busy with her own job and so didn't have time to visit the arcade a lot.

As for what happened to the Felix Sr in Fix-It-Felix Jr, well...that will be explained in a future story.

Vanellope got her royalty status from her dad Candiel, her mom Maltina had not come from a royal family at all, not even a noble family (at least not by title). She had been the daughter of the man who used to own the auto parts store where everyone got their kart supplies. Despite knowing about auto parts Maltina's father had not been into racing at all, which was where she got her indifference towards racing from. They weren't even into driving karts for any reason since they preferred riding horses and even owned a few. One of Maltina's jobs back home when she was old enough was to muck out the stables, which she hated. She taught herself to laugh the chore off by joking about it, like saying that cleaning the stables was one of her 'doodies'.

When Candiel was six he visited her dad's store for the first time, having loved kart racing since he first saw one in action. He and Maltina became fast friends, and the friendship blossomed into love when they got older. Especially since Candiel had visited the store in simple clothing, meaning Maltina had no idea that he was a prince until after they had fallen in love and he told her his ancestry. Maltina didn't care about his ancestry at all unlike a lot of girls, which made Candiel love her even more.

Despite Maltina not being interested in racing she still had learned a lot about auto parts from her father, which allowed her to help Candiel repair his own kart now and then. Candiel did learn how to do minor repairs, but the more complicated ones just went right over his head. And even though Maltina didn't care for the high society life and would rather not wear fancy clothing, when Candiel proposed she accepted because she loved him that much.

They were very happy, and later on Maltina inherited her dad's store and the horses, which meant Candiel ended up owning them too. They had stables built for the horses and hired Maltina's dad's assistant to watch the store. They even decided not to accept any of the profits and allowed the assistant to have all the profits.

They became even happier when they discovered that they were going to be parents, but sadness soon came to the family: when Vanellope was born Maltina died from the childbirth. Candiel was devastated but despite this he tried really hard to be a good father to Vanellope. He even ended up putting her before everything else, though still made sure that he wouldn't neglect his responsibilities as ruler. He also kept the horses in honor of Maltina's memory, but when the last one died of old age Candiel closed the stables and never bought any new horses. It was too painful for him.


	2. The Nicelanders Become Nicer

A.N. This is my take on the conversation Ralph and Felix had with the Nicelanders after Sugar Rush was reset.

It was right after the arcade closed the same day of the Battle of Sugar Rush.

"So, now that our game has been saved and everything...mind telling us what were you doing out there?" Gene asked Ralph.

"Well, as you know I left to get a medal. I snuck into Hero's Duty to get one, and I did, but I also ended up on a wild spaceship ride." Ralph said. "I crashed into Sugar Rush and lost my medal to an outcast named Vanellope."

Ralph continued his story, explaining why Vanellope took his medal and how he first met King Candy. The story passed Ralph helping Vanellope build a new kart and learning how to drive, and their becoming friends. Felix also told his story about looking for Ralph and meeting Sergeant Calhoun, plus them heading into Sugar Rush.

"Then King Candy showed up, gave me back my medal, and told me that if Vanellope got onto the roster and the players saw her, they could think that something was wrong with the game and Sugar Rush would be unplugged." Ralph said. "Since Vanellope wasn't able to leave at the time due to being a glitch I became scared for her and tried to talk her out of racing. She wouldn't listen so...so I destroyed the kart we made out of desperation. I felt horrible, but knew that I'd feel worse if she died. I then came back here...Gene already knows about that part. Believe me I never wanted to risk our game getting unplugged, I just wanted to be treated better. Anyway, after Gene left I threw my medal away out of disgust. It hit the screen and caused the sign to fall down slightly...and that's when I saw Vanellope's picture on the side of the console. I realized that she's a real character after all and confronted Sour Bill about it. After some persuasion he admitted that King Candy tried to destroy Vanellope's code and had locked up all their memories. He also revealed that if she crossed the finish line the game would reset and she would lose her glitch status. He then revealed that Felix and Vanellope were in the dungeons, so I freed Felix. He fixed Vanellope's kart, and then I freed her."

"Wait, you were willing to fix the kart for Ralph despite the grief he put us all through?" Gene asked Felix.

"Believe me, I was pretty cross when Ralph showed up. You see Sergeant Calhoun had rejected my affections not long before I was locked up. So I told Ralph off, saying that he didn't know what it was like to be rejected and treated like a criminal." Felix then sighed. "It turns out he did...because he's had to go through that every day for the past thirty years. Because that's how all of you had been treating him. Did it ever occur to you that wrecking the building was only for the game? I mean Ralph never actually tried to wreck anything let alone the building outside game play. And Ralph, I'm sorry I never caught on to how bad things really were for you. If I had known earlier I would've convinced them to treat you better. Or at least tried to convince them."

"It's okay Felix, part of the reason why you didn't know was because I never complained about it." Ralph said. "I didn't want to make you feel bad, especially since it wasn't your fault. In fact you were the only one in this game who ever treated me nicely."

Felix smiled. Gene and the Nicelanders however looked as if they felt bad.

"Anyway," Ralph continued. "Felix, Vanellope, and I went to the racetrack and Vanellope drove off. Unfortunately, it turns out that when I crashed into Sugar Rush I had taken a Cy-Bug with me, a sort of robotic virus, and that Cy-Bug had hatched thousands of other Cy-Bugs. Sergeant Calhoun had come back to confront me about this, and all the Cy-Bugs burst onto the surface around the same time. Calhoun and I got to work fighting the Cy-Bugs while the Sugar Rush characters headed for the exit, when Felix saw King Candy trying to hurt Vanellope. While trying to stop him Vanellope grabbed his weapon, causing them both to glitch at the same time."

"This resulted in the truth being revealed: King Candy wasn't King Candy at all." Felix added. "He was...Turbo."

Gene and the Nicelanders gasped.

"We know, it shocked us both big time." Ralph nodded. "Fortunately, after the reveal Vanellope was able to use her glitching to escape him. Unfortunately the Cy-Bugs made it impossible for her to finish, we all had to escape instead. However because Vanellope couldn't escape...well, I was almost heartbroken at that point. Then Calhoun said that the only way to get rid of the Cy-Bugs was a beacon. Remembering about Diet Cola Mountain, I took Calhoun's hoverboard and flew over to knock the Mentos into the hot Diet Cola. But before I could succeed, Turbo attacked. A Cy-Bug had eaten him, so he was now a Cy-Bug monster. Cy-Bugs become whatever they eat, which I learned the hard way back in Hero's Duty. Turbo fought me, and then flew me into the air. With Vanellope's life at stake and no other option, I broke free and aimed myself at the Mentos. It worked, I was able to loosen them all. I thought I was about to die from the eruption, but Vanellope caught me with a kart in time and glitched us away from the mountain. It erupted, and drew all the Cy-Bugs to it and destroyed them. Even Turbo."

"That's when things became better for me as well as Sugar Rush." Felix grinned. "I kissed Sergeant Calhoun on the cheek to congratulate her on her win, and she ended up kissing me back for real."

He then looked lovestruck, causing Ralph to smirk at him.

"Well, I have to admit I'm glad you found someone." Ralph said.

"Thanks." Felix honeyglowed a little and then cleared his throat. "After the Cy-Bugs were gone I fixed the finish line and Vanellope crossed it. Doing so reset the game and revealed her true role: a princess. She's the real leader of Sugar Rush. Resetting the game also fixed up what the Cy-Bugs had ruined and restored the memories to the other characters."

"After a little joking at the other racers' expense, Vanellope turned down her princess title for a president title." Ralph added. "You all know the rest: Calhoun, Felix, and I returned to our own games in time to save our game from being unplugged."

Gene and the Nicelanders were silent for a while. Then Gene spoke up.

"So...you were willing to sacrifice your life for a little girl?" He said.

"Hey, it was easier for me to face death for a kid I barely knew for twenty-four hours than it was for my own game, and I've known you all for thirty years." Ralph retorted. "And you know why? Because Vanellope was the first one to see me as more than a guy who wrecks stuff. In fact," Ralph took out the medal Vanellope made for him. "She sees me as her hero. She even made this for me to prove it."

A.N. The first part of that was taken from the Wreck-It-Ralph Headcanon blog on Tumblr. I don't own it. I do own the second and third parts though.

Gene and the Nicelanders read the medal, the You're My Hero part, and started to look even worse.

"Sorry Ralph." Mary spoke up first. "We were wrong about you."

The other Nicelanders agreed and also apologized...then one had to jab Gene in the side.

"Ow! All right!" Gene glared, annoyed. "Okay okay, I...I was wrong too. I mean...no real badguy would risk his life for someone else... This isn't easy for me to say but...I guess you are more than just the badguy who wrecks the building. I...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, for nearly getting our game unplugged." Ralph smiled. "Oh and here." He handed Gene the key to the penthouse. "I didn't really need the penthouse, I just needed to be treated like a member of the game rather than an outcast. Truth is I wasn't really mad at all of you for how you treated me, even though I didn't like it. I knew you treated me that way because of your limited programming." He smirked.

Gene looked at him insulted, then relaxed due to realizing that Ralph was right. He then smiled and took the key back.

"So, if you don't want to live in the dump and you don't want to live in the penthouse, then where are you going to live?' He asked.

"I was thinking of using the leftover bricks to build me a house." Ralph smiled. "Er, with Felix's help of course."

"You can count on me brother." Felix smiled.

After that, the Nicelanders started treating Ralph a lot better. Gene took some time, but the rest got used to treating Ralph nicely quickly. Mary even started baking him cakes and pies, though this time asked him what flavors he like first. Ralph told her that he liked all flavors now, because his adventure in Sugar Rush caused him to like chocolate. Especially since a chocolate puddle saved his and Vanellope's life at one point.

Mary, in response to that, made him a vanilla cake with plastic figures of him and Vanellope inside a puddle drawn on with icing, the puddle itself being of chocolate icing. The plastic figures she had a store in town make since she had a feeling that it would be hard for Ralph to eat a sugar version of Vanellope. She was right. Ralph appreciated the cake a lot, and even offered slices to her and Felix and the other Nicelanders, even Gene, despite the fact that it was his first real cake. Most of the Nicelanders turned him down since they wanted him to enjoy most of the cake, but Felix, Mary, and Gene, all really touched by the gesture, accepted small slices.


	3. Hero's Cuties Proposals

A.N. Based on a headcanon that Tamora proposed to Felix. Since I like both that idea and the idea of Felix proposing I decided to do a story that contains both. Felix's proposal is the 'canon' one, Tamora's proposal is just an 'AU' (hence why it isn't as 'detailed' as Felix's proposal...sorry about that).

It was months after the Battle of Sugar Rush. Felix and Tamora were still dating and were still as much in love as ever. In fact, it seemed as if they had fallen even more in love. Because of this Felix had started thinking about proposing to Tamora. However, he was too scared to do it. He finally decided to talk to Ralph about it one day after the arcade closed.

"Ralph?" He knocked on the door of Ralph's house.

Ralph opened it.

"Hey Felix, what's up?" Ralph smiled at first but it faded when he saw Felix's downcast expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Kinda...I need to talk to you." Felix sighed.

Ralph gestured for him to come in, and shut the door as Felix entered his house.

"What's wrong brother?" Ralph asked.

"I've been thinking of proposing to Tammy." Felix admitted.

"And you're too scared to go through with it." Ralph guessed.

"Exactly...I haven't even bought the ring yet." Felix admitted.

Ralph facepalmed.

"Aw geez, Felix you have nothing to be insecure about." Ralph frowned. "She loves you, of course she'll want to marry you. Heck, she's probably wondering why you haven't proposed sooner."

"I know she loves me, that's not the problem...well, it kinda is, I mean..." Felix groaned and massaged his head. "I mean what if she never wants to get married again...because of her backstory?"

"Oh..." Ralph now was sympathetic. "Well, that is an understandable reason..."

"It is, I wouldn't blame her...but despite that if she turned me down even for that reason it'd break my heart." Felix admitted. "I really do want to spend the rest of my life with her...even though we can't be together during arcade hours."

"Hm...well, I can't guarantee that she'll accept your proposal." Ralph said. "But, I do know that she'd never want to hurt you and will try very hard not to. Besides, if you never propose to her you'll regret it for the rest of your life...plus Tamora might get so impatient waiting for your proposal that she'll ask you about it and I doubt you want things to end up there."

"No..." Felix had to admit that he didn't want to hurt Tamora in any way, even by not proposing no matter the reason. "Well...okay. I'll buy the ring and on our next date...I'll try my hardest to propose."

"I know you can do it." Ralph smiled. "You maybe not be a fighter or a soldier, but you are a hero nonetheless. And the one thing all true heroes have in common is their strong hearts. Just follow your heart and you'll be able to pull this off."

Felix looked at him stunned.

"Thank you...Ralph, how did you get to be so wise?" He had to ask.

"Vanellope." Ralph smiled. "Beforehand I thought being a hero just meant getting rewards and respect and parties and such all the time. But then when she gave me this" He pulled out the medal Vanellope gave him, which he always wore (unless he was taking a shower of course). "I realized that being a hero meant doing things for others without caring about what you got in return. Once I got this medal I didn't need the one I got from Hero's Duty anymore. Instead I just wanted Vanellope to race and prove herself to be a true Racer to everyone else."

Felix smiled at him.

"Yeah, the kid opened my eyes to a lot of things." Ralph admitted. "Ever since our adventure I've just automatically known what true heroes do and don't do."

"Well, that's because you became one in your own right." Felix pointed out. "You became one by following your heart instead of your wants...well needs if you count respect and a better life. By wants I mean the medal and penthouse and such...material things."

"I know." Ralph smiled. "Now, you'd better go buy that ring. Want me to help in any way? Maybe ask the Nicelanders to not be nearby or something during your next date?"

"No thanks, it's not necessary." Felix smiled. "They've learned to just go ahead and do their own thing during our dates."

When Felix and Tamora first started dating the Nicelanders were a bit scared of Tamora's attitude and the type of game she came from so they used to spy on them during dates in Fix-It-Felix Jr to make sure that Felix wouldn't get hurt. Tamora was annoyed, but she did admire how protective they were of Felix - especially since they weren't really action types - so she only asked Felix to talk to them instead of retaliating herself. Felix did talk to them, having gotten annoyed as well, and convinced them that Tamora would never let any harm come to him no matter what happened. Fortunately the Nicelanders were easily convinced and soon left them alone.

Anyway, Felix went shopping for Tamora's ring. He knew to get nothing flashy, but nothing too plain as well. He also didn't want a gem that would stick out, he wanted a ring that could fit easily under her armor. Finally he found a flat-ish ring with the diamond in a hexagon shape.

The next night was another date for Felix and Tamora, and Felix convinced Tamora to try a fancy dinner in the penthouse of the Nicelanders' apartment. Normally they went on plain dates in other games since Tamora wasn't into fancy stuff, but she agreed this time because Felix's tone hinted that it was for an important reason.

Gene had already given them permission to use his penthouse exclusively, and took the time to hang out at Tappers and see some old friends from the 1980s, which he hadn't done since Turbotime and Roadblasters had been unplugged.

So, Felix, in a tux, was just putting the last touches on dinner when Tamora arrived. He opened the door and dropped his mouth open. She was wearing sleeveless black dress with a slit in the skirt.

"Jiminy jaminy." Felix breathed, overcome by her beauty. "Tammy you...amazing."

"Thanks Felix." Tamora smiled, expecting this reaction. "You look very dashing too."

Felix honeyglowed and invited her in. Tamora was a bit stunned by the look of dinner.

"Wow, almost like in a fancy restaurant." She noted. "Except of course no other tables nor a waiter."

"Gene did offer to be our waiter but I told him that I wanted us to be alone tonight." Felix rubbed the back of his head. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Tamora smiled.

They sat down and ate. Felix was increasingly growing nervous. Finally Tamora saw how nervous he looked.

"You okay Felix?" She asked.

"Peachy, just...just trying to build up courage so that I can ask you something." Felix tugged at his collar.

Tamora set down her fork and stared at him with surprise. It couldn't be possible...could it?

"Ask me what?" She said despite having a guess as to what.

"I-I w-was wondering-*OOPS*" Felix tried to get down on one knee gracefully but fell off his chair instead.

"Are you okay?" Tamora asked, concerned.

"Fine...I'm fine...my legs are just...a bit wobbly that's all." Felix got up slightly so that he was finally on one knee." T-Tammy wi-will..." He gulped as he took the ring out of his pocket...make that fumble the ring out of his pocket. His heart was pounding so hard he had a feeling that Tammy could hear it. "That is, will...*gulp*...will y-you m-m-marry m-me?" He cringed, too scared to continue looking at her.

Tamora just smiled at first, surprised that he had finally asked. Truthfully she had been hoping that he would propose for about a month but had figured that he was waiting another year or so first.

"Yes." She smiled.

Felix looked at her stunned and started to relax upon seeing her smile.

"What did you...?" For a moment he thought his ears were playing tricks on him.

"I said yes." Tamora grinned. "Of course I'll marry you Fix-It-Felix Jr."

Felix now relaxed completely...and collapsed onto his back, relieved. His heart slowly calmed down.

Tamora just got down on her knees onto the floor, bent down, and kissed him. He smiled and returned the kiss. By the time they ended the kiss he had recovered enough to be able to slip the ring onto Tamora's finger without messing up or even shaking.

"Yes...you said yes..." Felix beamed. "But I thought...I mean, because of your backstory..."

"I know, I did think I'd never want to marry again - not even to you - at first." Tamora admitted. "But then about a month ago I found myself wanting you to propose. That's when I realized that I love you so much that I want to become your wife no matter the risks. Just being able to call you my husband will make me happier than I've been in a long time."

Felix just honeyglowed, lovestruck.

"Being able to call you my wife will be better than my hammer when it comes to getting rid of pain." He said.

They kissed again.

It was months after the Battle of Sugar Rush. Felix and Tamora were still dating and were still as much in love as ever. In fact, it seemed as if they had fallen even more in love. Because of this Felix had started thinking about proposing to Tamora. However, he was too scared to do it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't build up the courage. He couldn't even talk to anyone else about it.

Finally Tamora grew tired of waiting. The truth was she had been wanting Felix to propose for about two months, but had recently realized that he was to scared to do it. So, she was going to do it.

They were on one of their dates. This time it was on the roof of the Nicelanders' apartment.

"I've been having a wonderful time with you Felix." Tamora said.

"Same here Tammy." Felix smiled. "My life was empty before you entered it."

"I feel the same way, and I want us to continue filling each other's lives." Tamora suddenly got down on one knee and pulled out a simple gold ring from her purse. "Will you marry me?"

Felix dropped his mouth open, and tears formed in his eyes. He then smiled.

"Yes." He sobbed with joy. "Yes of course I will."

He hugged her, still sobbing a bit.

"I-I thought you wouldn't want to get married again...because of your backstory...that's the only reason why I didn't propose." He said.

"I know." Tamora hugged him back. "That's why I asked instead. I wanted to prove how much you really mean to me. How much I love you."

"I love you so much too." Felix was still sobbing.

Tamora pushed him away a little so that she could put the ring on his finger. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back.


End file.
